The Deepest Cut
by Brainchild98
Summary: Percy meets an abused werewolf/demi godess who wants nothing to do with him, but can Percy let go of the girl who gave him a dose of the dark world they live in? Waring-oc
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

"Chiron, you wanted to see me?" I asked walking onto the deck of the Big House, where Chiron and Mr.D were playing Pinochle.

"Hello, Percy," Chiron greeted

"Peter Johnson," Mr.D grunted

"It's Percy Jackson."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, sir. Chiron?" I turned to the centaur "What did you want to talk about? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing to get worked up about, Percy." Chiron reassured me "I just need you to bring three demi gods."

"Yes, three more pains in my rear," Mr.D growled then stalked off.

We ignored him "Where are they?"

"Middleton High, you'll be a new student; you start tomorrow." Chiron said firmly

"Okay, Chiron."

"I trust you, Percy." He placed a hand on my shoulder "Do not disappoint me."

"I'll bring them back to camp, I swear." I said "I'll talk to you later, Chiron." I walked away from the Big House.

I had one year left of High School, yeah I was a junior in Goode High. Grover and Juniper were still together and Clarisse and Chirs were engaged. Annabeth had her own study in the Big House, my crush on Annabeth died down alot **( A/N Percabeth kiss never happened)** . Nothing has really changed for me. I wasn't suppose to be at CHB, considering it was September , but Chiron had IM telling me come because he wanted to talk to me. I had become really good friends with this guy that goes to Goode High, his name was Miles Ride, but Miles had transferred to..wait! He transferred to Middleton High! So going to Middleton wouldn't be a total lose... Grover trotted toward me.

"Hey, Perce." Grover patted my shoulder "What's going on?"

"Tomorrow I have to get three demi gods at Middleton High." I said

"Cool, dude. Don't forget about about us or Annabeth." He joked , but he knew I didn't like her like _that_ anymore.

"No worrys, G-man, I don't want to deal with clueless newbies though." I said

"Well, it's not that bad, you were new and imagine how Mr.D felt when you came."

"He's told me how he felt, over and over and over again.l" I groaned "Anyways what's going on?"

"Going to see Juniper! She...well...decided...that it was time." His face was red.

"Right, that's all I need to know." I said

"Gotta go man, I think she's hanging out with the other nymphs', I can't stand 'em, though." Grover said "They giggle and giggle, they aren't like how they used to be."

"I know, G-man, talk to you later." I said

"Bye, Perce." He trotted away.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

I winced as I got up, I walked into closet and I pulled on dark blue jeans, a white sweater, a black hoodie and black converse. I walked out of my closet and grabbed my messenger bag and my itouch, I stuffed it in my bag. I grabbed my skateboard and I walked out, I walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. A huge bruise on the side of my eye, so noticable.

"Crap," I muttered lowly

I started going through the cabinet, I grabbed the cover up that was almost out and I hate make up...so it sucked that I had to wear it. I covered up the black eye and quickly put it away. I grabbed my stuff and walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I put my bag next to me and started cooking for _him_. I had becan frying in the pan, the oven was on...of course, when my Dad...I mean Antonio walked inside. He had a wicked smile when he saw me.

"Hi Antonio," I said

He grabbed my hand and put it on the oven, I screeched in pain, but he didn't let go. He let go after a mintue. He slapped me across the face and I fell backwards...hard.

"Don't use that tone of voice to me !" He yelled

_What tone? That's my voice!_

"I'm sorry," I managed to squeak out

"Imbecil puta **(translation : stupid slut) **." He hissed kicked me in my stomach then walked away from me.

I crawled toward the counter and grabbed my bag and skateboard, I held back tears, even thoguh knowing they would not come. I got up and dumped the waste food out then walked out of the house. I got on the skateboard and rode to Middleton High. I hate my life. I hate my Dad. I hate my Mom. I miss her too. I wish I knew her, though... I shook my head, _don't think about her, Lex, sure she's your Mom, but was she really even there?_ No, she wasn't, she had more important things to do in Olympus. Hell yeah, my mom's a goddes. Minerva, Goddess of Fire and healing **(A/N I know there's goddess like that, but I'm making replacing her for Hestia.) . **And my _dad_ is a werewolf, and having a goddess as a mom and a werewolf as a horrible dad, it made me a half bred. I turn into a wolf too, and it's not like having hair all over your body with a ponity nose and ears. I have a actual wolf form, I was silver - pure silver. My dad was mexican too. He had black curly hair, silver eyes and dark tan skin, to me he looked evil.

_No shit, he's evil, so are you or you will be. You are his daughter._

I got to the Middleton High's parking lot, I got off my skateboard and picked it up. I was my best friend and also my cousin, Mia Gonzalsa, waiting for me at the doors. She was in a purple jersey top, black skinny jeans, a black boyfriend jacket and black boots. She was a inche taller than me (she was 5'5). She had really curly dark brown hair that went a a couple of inches past her mid back, she had dark chocolate brown eyes and olive skin. She has her mom, Io's, looks, not her dad's looks. She was the daughter of Zeus, but she looks alot like her mom...I haven't seen Zeus for that matter, though. _Not that I care that I haven't seen my own uncle. _She saw me and partically dashed over to me.

"Hey, Alex," She greeted

"Hey, Mia,"

"How was detention yesterday?" Mia chirped

"I'm stuck doing office duty with ." I shrugged as we walked into Middleton High.

"Seriously? What do you expect when you call an ass?"

"I'm not shocked or pissed, I just hate that woman!" I groaned "She creeps the hell out of me."

Mia giggled and shook her head "Leave it to you to get a teacher pissed off."

"I think it's cruel for a teacher to lecture you about sketching in class." Sarcasm dripped in my voice, but I didn't care and Mia didn't either.

"Again? Why do you always sketch in class? It's like you're attached to that thing."

"It's not a thing - it's called a sketch pad, Gonzalsa."

"Whatever, Garcia." She laughed, I had no I idea how it was funny, but she found saying some one's last name funny, like I said I have no clue what so ever...

I opened my locker and partically shoved my skateboard into it, Mia let out a small cry. It wasn't too loud, though. She took a hold on my right hand, examining the burn that was inflected this morning, actually it wasn't that long ago... I rolled my eyes and stood there tapping my foot impatiently. _She know's about this! Why is she acting so shocked? Oh yeah, because her Mom doesn't beat her as a hobby. _

"Are you going to banage it?"

"What?" I never banaged my scars, or burns; they didn't hurt anymore, they haven't hurt for a long time. I was shocked. I was immortal, scars wouldn't kill me...would they? _Shut up, Lex. Enough with the questions!_

"It's a burn, aren't you going to put achole on it or something?" Mia asked

I shook my head "When have I?"

"I don't know, but seriously..." She trailed off

"What, Mi? Did you finish the easy in biology?" I asked

"What? There was a biology easy?" Mia exclaimed

"No, Mia, he was talking about a figment of our imagention." I rolled my eyes, gathering my books.

Mia groaned and opened her locker "I'm screwed,"

I smirked "I've noticed," I shook my head and smiled a little.

It was huge accomplishment for me to smile since five years ago. Yeah, I didn't smile, and I have nothing to smile about. Mia and I parted ways, to get to our first period; I turned my itouch, putting the ear phones in my ears. I listened to Pain by Three Day Grace. _Pain, without love, pain can't get enough, Life is filled with pain... _I felt somewhat comforted listening to this song; it was true and no one was going to save me because they can't. They can't. I'm gone. I was gone forever. I shook my head and took off the earphones and shut the itouch off, I pulled my hood up. I walked into English class

" Good morning Ms. Garcia." Mrs. Vancouver greeted trying to be positive, her aura was grayish violet. Poor woman.

I tried to smile, but it was no use and I down in a desk at the back of the class. I took my sketch book out of my bag and began sketching this guy I dreamnt of the last couple of nights; he looked about my age too. Class started as I kept on sketching, and my widen and I froze.

_"What are you doing!" _

_"Let me see you're arm!" a shadowy figure yelled_

_"No, get the hell away from me, Jackson!" I screamed_

_The figure grabbed my arm in a vise-like-grip and rolled my sleeve up, I thrashed against the strong figure _

_"Who did this to you!"_

I snapped back into reality,my visions were never wrong. Someone was going to find out? _No!_ I felt sick, everything was spinning, I want to get out of here. I felt sick. I got up and nearly tripped from how quick my feet moved. I regained my balance by gripping my desk and people stared at me.

"Alex?" asked, she was one of the teachers that actually cared about the 'goth' loner "Is something wrong?"

"I...uh, bathroom." I lied

"Oh, go ahead," She nodded

I grabbed my bag and books and quickly walked the hell out of there. I walked into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall, I squeezed my eyes shut. I dug my nails in my palm. _No. No. NO! _It won't be the future, I'll make sure of it. The bell rang, I got up and ran out of there, I ran into Mia. She nearly fell over, but steadied herself quickly.

"Oh my Gods, Alex, watch where you're going." She brushed herself off, like I really had brought dust onto her clothing.

I raised a eyebrow "What do I have flees?"

"You are a dog..."

"A werewolf, NOT a dog." I corrected

"C'mon, White Fang, the bell is about to ring." Mia asked

"Blanco colmillo **(Translation: White Fang) **I'm better than him! They haven't seen Alex Garcia yet!" I flipped my hair sarcastically

Mia and I laughed, we walked to Latin class and I had tucked my sketch pad under my arm.

"How is that you get all the attention from most guys even though you hide under your hoods, I mean I don't show skin or anything like that but I heard a few guys arguing about who gets to ask you out." Mia asked pulling my hood off, I scowled at her, and she didn't notice it.

"Well you can tell them that I'm not interested."

"Why can't you wear sweaters like other abused people?" She asked applying lip gloss without looking in a mirror. One of her many talents.

"Why can't you wear hoodies like other people?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, what are you drawing?" She noticed my sketch pad.

"Nothing- Mia, don't-" I said but she got it before I could block her "Forget it."

"Who is he, he's hot, never mind you obviously called dibs." Mia said examining my detailed drawing.

"Did you not just hear me – I'm not interested in dating anyone for awhile." I stated taking my sketch pad out of her grasp.

"Alright, whatever you say, Princess Ali." ugh I hate the name _Princess Ali _

"Off to Latin." I muttered and said bye to mia then walked off to Latin class.

I walked inside the classroom, I was early, Chiron and I were the only ones here. He had copper colored hair and dark blue eyes, he was a werewolf like me expect he was full werewolf, no half demi god like me; actually I was the only one of my kind. He was like a father figure to me and he was the only father like thing I had. He observed my training when I was really little – like six year old little, then when I turned seven he stopped because he said I could fight as good as his oldest students, and claims that I am a master at sword fighting. My training is at The Volt.

"Hey, Chiron," I said lazily

"Hello, Alex," Chiron stopped scribbling down on his papers and looked up at me.

"So...any news on The Volt?" I asked

I hadn't been to The Volt in a couple of weeks, so I really didn't know what was going on and I was usual there. If I wasn't I would there a day after or a couple of weeks later.

"Nothing really new," Chiron sai.

"I had a vision..." I trailed off

"About what?" He always loved the fact one of my eight powers were seeing the future or present.

I shrugged "Some guy and I were fighting."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No, it came out like a shadow."

"Really? That's odd." Chiron said "Sit down, class is about to start."

I sat down at my desk at the back of the row, I pulled out my sketch pad, I examined what I had drawn. I didn't know what I was drawing expect for the guy; people walked into the classroom thinking it was obvious that I got detention with Chiron who is know as Mr. Paperman to these morons. I pulled my hood back up, as people took their seats, Chiron began teaching, I blocked him and all the noises that surrounded me, it was too much to take. I squeezed my eyes shut, and looked out the window.

"Alex Garcia, what does this mean in english?" Chiron asked people turned to me.

"It means love is unconditional and is willing to go through obstacles." I translated the Spanish words off the board.

"Very good," Chiron stated and turned to the board.

* * *

I nodded and walked out of the classroom, I walked into the main office annoyed out of my freaking mind. The principle, Ms. Simpson, looked at me with a weird stare and tense eyes. Creepy. I put my earphones, Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless, and I started filing papers. I felt someone tap my shoulder; I pulled out my earphones and turned around to Mrs. Clarefeller the Vice principle stood there, she had a permit scowl on her face. She had her arms crossed over chest, she wasn't exactly the nicest person in the school, but she was hell of a lot nicer than Ms. Simpson, I ignored her glare. What could she possibly want? Gods she was just a creepy as Ms. Simpson expect she doesn't look like she going to peck your eyes out. I wouldn't say she and I got along, but she wasn't the one who gave this crappy punishment.

"I need to speak to you for minute." She said sternly

_What now? What could I have possibly down now?_

"Yes?" I asked

"You are to show a new boy around the school tomorrow at eight A.M."

_Oh Hell no!_

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex defiently has a temper and doesn't like Percy at all!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy jackson & The Olympians, if I did I would be rich and known nationwide and plus I'm a girl and not a middle age guy **

**Tell me what you think of Alex and who's your favorite charcter**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I walked into Middleton High, I heard foot steps and I pulled out riptide and wipped around, but to only to see a girl stalking over to me.

She stopped infront of me, my eyes didn't leave the her. She had startling beauty. She had midnight brown hair curls (that were kind of like Taylor swift's, how do I know this, it's called Annabeth Chase) that fell on her mid back, she had perfect olive skin and her irises were a startling glowing silver - they were beautiful and scary at the same time. She had a petite body, but looked athletic too; she had a body a model would kill for. She was in a black tank top with a grey jacket, ripped skinny jeans and black boots; she was hispanic clearly, it was visible.

I stared at the silver eyed girl "I'm Percy,"

She crossed her arms over her developed chest and glared at me "Alex,"

Her tone was surpising, it was snarky and blunt; something that I wasn't used to and that was coming from a guy that is trying to be friends with his bully : the daughter of Ares. Alex said something in spanish, then checked her phone. I felt in awe and scared about her looks.

" Mr. Papermen should be here in like a couple of minutes." Alex said

I raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"My latin teacher, he's suppose to get your schedule."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" A vocie screamed

We turned around then stood Alecto hissing at me, Alex glanced at me obviously angry by this.

Alecto's human figure disappeared in all of a sudden and a Fury took her place, with her killer eyes, her claws and her sharp and big fangs. I opened my pen and the sword took its originally shape. The Fury threw itself towards me, but he could avoid it. The Fury shrieked and spread its bats wings. The glass of the windows were destoryed. It lunged at me, but I avoided it. Alex took something silver out of her boot, to my surpise it's a silver dagger. Alecto stopped in her tracks, her spooky smile was gone as soon as Alex snarled.

"WOLF!" SHe screeched then fell crashed through the window.

I turned to Alex "What the hell is she freaking talking about?"

"None of you're business!"

She grabbed me by the coller of my green plaid shirt "What the hell was that! Who the hell are you!"

"I...What _are_ you!"

"Why should I tell you! You just freaking pulled out a pen that turned into a sword!" Alex hissed

"So?"

Alex's eyes flickered with confusion "_So_, I need an explaintion, _now!_"

I grabbed Alex's hands off my shirt and heard voices coming from down the hall "We have to leave now." I looked at her

She stared at me with hesitation "Fine,"

We ran out of the school, Alex brushed a curl out of her view and turned to me.

"I know exactly where we're going." Alex muttered lowly as we walked down the sidewalk quickly.

"Oh yeah, where?" I asked challenging her knowledge.

Alex narrowed her eyes "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Alex stopped in her dead in tracks, I turned to her "What?"

"Minotaur," She whispered "Come on!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her as she ran, how did she know about them? Alex led me into a alley and looked a me then a car that was there. It was a porsche sedan, it's amazing what you find in Manhatten.

"Come on," Alex said opening the door

"Huh? It's your's?"

"Hell no," Alex shook her head then got on her knees and picked the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"Get in the car,"

"No,"

"Get in the car,"

"No,"

"GET IN THE CAR!"

"Fine," I got into the passenger side and Alex got in the drivers side.

She gripped the wheel and stepped on the pelt.

"Whoa! WHoa!" I exclaimed "Slow down!"

"There's alot you need to learn." Alex mummbled

* * *

To my surpise we were in a forest in a matter of minutes, Alex stopped the car and got out; She whipped around and snarled. I got off the car and shut the door and stared at her shocked. She just snarled like Mrs.O'Leary...

"COME ON!" Alex screamed pushing me forward toward the forest entry.

I grabbed her arm pulling her with me as I ran into the forest. I heard a roar of anger, Alex must have heard it too because she picked up her pace and I did too. This is unbelievable! The minotaur was getting closer, I could hear his hooves and roars. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and I knocked into her back considering that I was behind her. She was looking up at something. I looked up, there was a hedge that was shiny brown weaved wood, it had the words 'The Volt'. _What the hell? __Gods damn it, I'm losing it_. Alex pushed me on the other side of the borders.

"What are you doing!"

"Waiting to kill the bastard." She said through her teeth.

The minotaur was right infront of us, I grabbed Alex's arm. "I'll take care of him,"

"Never leave a man to do a woman's work." Alex hissed yanking her arm out of my grip.

Alex lept in the air, her body was covered with shine then when she landed her human body disappeared. There stood a silver wolf, maybe three times bigger than an averge wolf, but she was beautiful. Alex snarled and lept at it, clawing at it. She clawed it's face, Alex landed on her paws and snarled. The minotaur swung at Alex, but she jumped sideways and bit onto his arm. The minotaur swung at Alex, slamming her on a tree. It was my turn to step up, I took riptide out and picked up a rock and threw it at him. It turned around and that's when I stabbed him in the chest with riptide. I dropped riptide and Alex took a step toward me, but then took a step back.

"Are you okay?"

"I *pant* don't *pant* fe-" I fell backwards into blackness

Alex's P.O.V

_Oh crap, is he dead? _I knelt down and poked him a couple of times _No, but he's knocked out. Why am I always stuck with fainters? _I rolled my eyes and I looked at him, I realized he was really beautiful- I mean when I first saw him, I thought he was good looking, but he was really really _really _gorgeous. He had piercing sea blue eyes, Caucasian skin and perfect chocolate like hair that sat on his ears and had side bangs that went to the left side of his forehead. I felt my hand raise to touch his cheek, but I slapped my hand away before I touched him. I sighed and got up, I grabbed both of his hands and dragged him to the the other side of the border. I fell a couple of times, but I made it to Volt ground.

Everyone had to be in their cabins getting ready for curfew or finishing in the Mess Hall, because the main ground was empty. I took out my phone and checked the time. Wow it was 9:40 P.M, it does take a long time to get here, and with the all distractions _blah blah blah._

"Alex?" a voice called out confused

I turned around after placing Percy's arms on the ground, so he'd be laying on the dirt. Miles Jacobs stood there, then looked at Percy. I've known Miles since I was like eight. He was the son of Apollo, he's african american, while the rest of the Apollo kids' were american and blond with blue eyes **_(_A/N No offense to those with blonde hair and blue eyes) **,but Apollo (the idiot pervet he is) seriously did it with his mom, then after it was done, he walked off. _Your dad didn't even want you, obviously your mom didn't either. _I mentally kicked myself.

"What happen!" He exclaimed jogging to Percy and I. "What's wrong with Percy?"

"You know him?" I questioned

"We used to go to school together before I transferred to Middleton."

"Oh," I said flatly

"So what happen?"

"First there was a fury, then there was minotaur then after killing the stupid minotaur, the moron," I gestured to knocked-out-Percy then turned back to Miles "Fainted."

"Does he know he's a demi god?"

"I think he's the son of Poseidon and he has this." I showed him the pen-sword thing. "In my theroy, yes - yes he does."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! He knows he's a demi god and he doesn't go here?"

"He's probably a student for Camp Half Blood."

"I'll take him to the infirmary, Alex go home; you look tired." Miles said

"Thanks," I said "See you later."

"For sure."

I turned to walk away, but stopped when I saw Percy. I shook the feeling off and kept on walking, I have more problems' than to worry about some guy. I closed my eyes and whispered a spell I learned from Gloria Sandchez, one of my friends who happens to be a witch.

I appeared infront of my house and sighed. _Hell it's self screams in terror at the site of my hell. Welcome home, Ali. _I growled and walked inside of the damn house. It was quiet, really quiet. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and I turned my head then I fell from someone pushing me down..._hard_. I turned my head and stared up at the person. My dad stood there with a cigarette in his mouth. He kicked me in my stomach and my ribs, I let out a cry. I managed to get up and run toward the stairs.

he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall, I let out a cry and thrashed.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" I yelled_ no shit he's hurtin you, why the hell did you just say that? _"you're a crazy bastard!"

He slapped me across the face "Do you want everyone to think you're the crazy one again? You're insane, you're a whore - just like your mother!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I shouted _Why did you say that, you hate her has much as he does, at least you want to... _tears welded in my eyes, but none fell.

I managed to get out of his grib and run up the stairs, I was almost at the top, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me down the stairs. I fell down the stairs and laid on the thrid to the last step of the bottem. I felt swore all over.

"Don't mess with me." He hissed as he walked past me.

I weakly got up and trudged up the stairs to my room and shut the door plus locking it. I took my clothin off and took comfort to my pajama shorts and grey ghost busters sweatshirt. I turned around and my breath hitched. There was a picture of my mom and I, she had her arms around me, I had to be about four. We were both smiling and the camera. I had never ever seen this picture before. It had to be fake, before because I don't even know what she looks like.

In the picture she had long midnight brown curly hair, sparkly like olive skin and dark brown eyes. I took the picture and put under my bed. I crawled under the comforter and laid soundlessly. I kept the comforter up to my neck and my thouhts raced. I fell asleep thinking two things. One:How did that picture get in my room? Two: Was Percy really going to be okay?

* * *

**Okay so Percy is movie verse. I hoped you enjoy and REVIEW! I'll send you sieber cookies! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's P.O.V.

I ran out of my townhouse before my _dad_ woke up, I dailed Gloria's phone number and hide behind a tree. I tapped my foot impaitiently as the phone rang. I wanted to examine my bruises or cuts, but I was in a sweater, skinny jeans and boots...so I'll have to take my clothes off. I looked around.

_Ring...ring...ring _"Hello?" A hoarse voice answered

"Hey, can you pick me up,G?" I asked

"Yeah, where's Mia?" Gloria asked sounding more like herself

" Thanks,"I shrugged and checked my itouch"Sleeping, probably it's eight a.m.."

"So that guy you met yesterday...is he like dead?"

" No, at least I don't think so."

She giggled "You make it sound so reassuring, Bonita."

"I know right," I said "Why are you still calling me that?"

"Because you're pretty."

I looked around "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll see in three minutes."

"Okay, bye Loca."

"Bye Bonita."

I hung up and leaned against the tree thinking about Percy. Come to think of it he knew how to fight with a sword and had really fast reflexes for someone who hadn't known he was Demi God... Was he really new or was he finding more demi gods? He could be with the titians or worse. For all I know he can be a monkey in disguise! Ugh I need a asprin. Sure he was hot and but he could be a child of a titian. He had to be going to Camp Half Blood or he lives with a immortal. Gloria's convertible came into my view and I jogged over to her car and got into the passenger side.

"Hey, G."

"Hey, Bonita." She started the car

"This is Manhatten not LA."

"Let me pretend it is."

"Why would you want the city of lights when you can have the land of bad singers and girls skipping around in blonde wigs."

Gloria poked me on the side of my head "You're not funny."

"It's sarcasm, it's not suppose to be funny." I rolled my eyes

"True,"

"SO what's with the hippie headband?"

She shrugged and made a turn "I felt happy."

"When are you not happy?"

"WHen Hector talks about his stupid car."

I laughed "When are you going to redye your hair to dark brown?"

"I don't know, I like it like this," she ran her fingers through her honey high lights that cover her dark brown hair "It's pretty."

I rolled my eyes and turned the radio up "I can't believe ai like this song."

Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield, I started singing along to it, Gloria giggled and started singing too.

"Take me away!" I sang "To better days!" I closed my eyes and sang with deep emotion

Once the song was over, Gloria turned down the volume and stared at me "When did you get a singing voice?"

"Yesterday, for one ninety - ninety." I stated saracastically

"You're really good!" She exclaimed "You make Miley Cyrus look bad."

I laughed and shook my head "Take me away." I muttered

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around, I felt sore all over. _Where am I?_ Miles was at my side in armor kinda like the ones we had at Camp Half Blood. I looked at him weirdly.

"So, son of Poseidon." Miles stated then chuckled "How do you like it?"

"How...how do you know?"

"Camp Half Blood isn't the only place where demi gods take refuge."

"Why didn't the campers know or the camp leaders?"

"Because it has nothing to do with them, The Volt trains werewolves, witchs, wizards, shape shifters and many more." Miles said "It's kind of like a foster home to anything, other than humans..."

"That girl."

"Alex Garcia."

"What was she?"

"A Half Bred."

"What?"

"Half demi goddess half werewolf." Miles answered he sat down "She's a good fighter right?"

"What? Those existed?"

"Yeah,"

"Whose her Olympain parent?"

"Minerva, Goddess of fire and healing" **(A/N I know there's no goddess like that, but I'm replacing her with Hestia so it evens it out)**

** "**But, she...she...she doesn't have any kids."

Miles rolled his eyes "Dude, if she didn't have any kids, Alex wouldn't be alive. She's a good fighter, right?"

"Better than me and I'm the hero of Olympus." I said "Can I go back to camp?"

He shrugged "The Volt's rules don't implie for nonstudents."

"So I can leave."

"What a tour of The Volt?"

"Why not?

"Alright, here's your stuff." He handed me my jacket and black nikes, he also handed me my pen. "It fell out of your pocket when you and Alex were fighting the minotaur."

"Crap," I said "She saved my ass big time."

"Yup, and you're going to meet her."

I put my sneakers on then the grey jacket, I put riptide in my back pocket

* * *

"This is where we train with weapons, wide open area." Miles grinned as we walked into the wide green open sapce of the forest "It's so beautiful here, minus the swords, daggers and screams or grunts." Miles chuckled

" You're right, man, it's beautiful - great view of the lake."

"It's a sea, Perce."

I noticed something in the middle of the of the Training area, it was Alex. She kicked a guy down in his chest then slid under another guy; she jummped up and jabbed her elbow on the thrid guy's shoulder then took number one guy's sword and held it to his neck then stepped on the number three guy's chest. I gulped, she looked at me, her eyes seemed brighter in the sun and her eyes were narrowed. She dropped the sword and stalked over to Miles and I. Alex had armor that was cut for her body, her was down and she looked violent.

"So Fish Stick," wait Fish Stick? "Why are you here?"

She looked tough like Annabeth, but even tougher "I was suppose to bring back two demi gods..." I realized how stupid I must sound "But that fury and minotaur kinda got rid that."

Alex raised an eyebrow then turned to Miles "We should go to the main office."

He nodded "Chiron would like to know the whole story."

Alex rolled her eyes and began walking away then looked over her should "Are you coming or what, Fish Stick?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I said COME ON!" Alex hissed

I jogged after her until I was at her side "So you're a werewolf?"

"No, Fish Stick, I turn into a squirrel." Alex said sarcastically

Alex stood in front of a huge grey building "Welcome to the main office."

"Wow..." I trailed off

She grabbed my jakcet and shoved me toward the office. Damn she's like Clarisse; a woman with red highlighted grey hair glared at Alex and Alex narrowed her eyes. The woman had a archery set and a hunteress uniform on.

"Who is this?" She said "Oh gods is this the boy you fought with?"

"Yeah," Alex stated "Is Chiron around?"

"Chiron?"

"Yes,as in the werewolf that is head of this dump." the woman said

"Oh, I'm Percy Jackson." I held out my hand out my hand

She looked at it "I'm Athenadora." with that she walked away

Alex shook her head "CHIRON!" she yelled

"Alex, I'm in my office! Stop yelling!"

"Whatever, come on, Jackson." Alex pointed up the stairs and pointed to a door. "Good luck, Jackson."

"It's Percy!" I said as she walked away.

"Whatever!" Alex said then walked out of the door, leaving me alone.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

I walked inside my cabin and took my clothes off, I stared at the bruises in the mirror and there was a bruise that covered my stomach, i cringed back and put my jeans and sweater back on and sat down on my bed and turned my idock on. Breathe Me by Sia came on. I closed my eyes and let the words sink in me. Tears welded in my eyes, but none fell. It hurt to much to cry, it showed me that I was weak and that I actually had feelings other than depression or anger. I hated crying, but it was too much. Breathe Me was still going on and I pressed my face into the pillow.

"Why do I have this?" I whimpered softly

The next song came on Careful by Paramore was on, I felt some what better if possible... I got up and turned the volume up and my hands began to itch and cramp. I grabbed my sketch pad and began sketching. When I was done I realized it was a broken heart and a repaired heart, I cocked my head and stared at it and I couldn't figure it out. It was questioning. I rolled over on my bed and flipped through the sketch, then i realized the guy i sketched in english class was Percy.

"Shit." I muttered then fell off the bed flat on my stomach "Ugh."

My sidekick started ringing Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore "Hello?" I answered

"Get your ass over here now!" my bad screamed into the phone

* * *

**HA Cliffy! Review please, flames are welcome here! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the characters in PJOT are probably going to be a little bit movie verse  
****Disclaimer : Sadly I own nothing**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

_Crap. CRAP! Oh crap he's gonna kill me...literally... _I shook my head letting my curls fall out of its ponytail. I ran into a hard chest and fell backwards on my ass. I propped myself up by my arms, I rubbed my nose.

"Alex?"

"No, it's Freddy Couger." I rolled my eyes getting to my feet.

Percy rolled his blue eyes "NIce to know."

"So like Chiron?" I asked flatly

"I guess..."

I narrowed my eyes "You guess? What Camp Half Blood has better leaders?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

His eyes widden the size of coins, he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a cabin. His grip was on a bruise and it was a vise like grip. He stopped and turned around, I glared and yanked my arm out of his grip.

"How the hell do you know about Camp Half Blood?"

"None of your business, son of Poseidon, Why should I explain anything to you?" I asked "You didn't tell the truth yesterday when I needed you to! So why should I tell _anything _to you?"

"How do you know I'm the son of Poseidon?"

"Moron, I read peoples lives so that's how!" _Why am I telling him this! _

"What?"

"Fish Stick, Explain now!" I said

He glared at me and turned around to walk away, my blood boiled and I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You're a spy! Gods I should have known! You tricked me! I can't believe this, YOU BASTARD!" I growled then took in his confused look

"What are you talking about! I had no freaking idea that this place even exsit!" Percy shouted

"Acuérdate quiénes peluca **(Transaltion : Don't forget who you're talking to.) **." I turned around and walked away from him.

I did a spell and found myself in Central Park. I turned around and I ran down the side walk and I felt like someone was watching me. A man ran past me accidentally hitting a large bruise on my side andI sucked in breath and fell onto my knees. People walked by me without giving me a singel glance. _How nice... _I held my side.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked infront of me.

I looked up, I saw a woman with curly dark brown hair, olive skin and blue eyes. I stared up at her, with this horrible feeling in my stomach. She looked gentle, she looked familier. She held out a hand, I took it and got to my feet.

"Uh thanks, I'm fine." I said looking at her supsciously.

"I'm glad you're alright; it looked like that man punched you in you're side."

_Whoa, who are we talking about again? My dad or the jogger._

"I was just shocked I guess." I looked her up and down "Have I met you before?"

Her blue eyes were filled with panic "No, suppose we haven't met."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, I didn't believe her. "I'm in a hurry so..."

"Oh yes, I apologize for keeping you." She said then gave me a sad smile "Good-bye." She walked away then turned her head to look at me and waved.

"What the hell..." I shook my head, _she's insane. Do people even talk like that anymore?_

I hurried to my townhouse and opened the door quickly and shut it, I turned around, but was slammed into the door.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He yelled

"I was working!" I cried as I covered up the fact I was at The Volt.

"Shut up, bitch!" He kneed me in the stomach.

I let out a cry and fell on my side, I felt my eyes blur again. A flashback came abrut, _Keep on going, Alex. _I got up and dashed toward the stairs, but was knocked back onto the ground and kicked in the stomach. I wasn't going to win and I knew that. He stepped on my leg, I let out a cry and in response he took his cigarette and pressed it against my arm. I screamed and thrashed.

"I'M SORRY! I"M SORRY!" I screamed

He let go of me roughly then stalked out of the living room. I laid there soundlessly, this is my hell, what's yours? My eyes flickered with tears. _Mommy if you're watching please come and save me. _I remembered Aurore Gagnon writing that in the movie Aurore. I heard the door open, a woman with wavy shiny red hair, fair skin and green eyes walked past me without giving me a glance. Thalia Morgan was my dad's whore of a girlfriend or friend with benifeits or prostitute - you know what I don't even know what their sitution is with eachother. I got up and bolted out the door.

* * *

I walked in the borders from The Volt from the mortal world. I couldn't help, but think about that woman, who was she and why did she act like she knew me? I crossed my arms over my chest and kept on walking. My sleeve of my sweater covered the burns on my arm, my hood was over my head and it hide my earbuds from view. I was listening to Cellar Door by Escape The Fate.

_As you wait, _  
_Like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on _  
_For so long_  
_And oh, _  
_How it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone, _  
_It's so wrong, it's so wrong..._

_And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes _  
_I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold_  
_And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes_  
_I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold_  
_(your face is pale, your body's cold)_

I snapped back into reality when I felt some one touch my shoulder, I turned around and I took my earbuds out of my ear, I realized who it was. Percy Jackson. I rolled my eyes and put my earbuds back on and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. I took off my earbuds and scowled.

"What?" I asked

"Chiron told me that you knew where the Poseidon cabin is." Percy said

"Poseidon cabin?" I pulled my arm out of his grip "There is no 'Poseidon Cabin' there's only a cabin for each student."

"So I get my own cabin?"

"Yeah,"

"Look, Alex, can you please explain what's going on?" He asked

"You can figure it all by yourself, it's not that hard truthfully." I shrugged

"What? What am I suppose to find out the so called 'truth'" Percy asked "I can't handle being here without answers!"

"Whatever," I said then walked away.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I didn't get this place, it knew about Camp Half Blood and the fact I'm the son of Poseidon. I didn't get Alex, I didn't like that much, but I trusted her kind of. Miles knew about me being the son of Poseidon and about Camp Half Blood; I wouldn't be surpised if the entire place knew that I was son of Poseidon.

"Yo Perce!" Miles called out running toward me.

"Hey man," I greeted "Who's your parent?"

His expression changed "Apollo, why?

"Just wondering." I shrugged "Why does Alex hate me?"

"I don't know, but I can you this don't get on her bad side, you'll rerget it." Miles warned "You do know Poseidon and Minerva hate eachother."

I scratched the back of my head "They do?"

"Yeah,for a while actually."

I heard giggling that's when I saw a blonde guy flirting with Alex. I felt a ping of jealousy. I don't even know why, sure she was beautiful, but I didn't like her like that. Alex shrugged him off and walked toward us.

"Hey Miles."

"What's up?"

Her silver eyes met mine then she turned her attention back to Miles "We have to go the Mess Hall."

"I can't, so it's just you and Percy." Miles smirked

"Fine," Alex turned to me "Lets go, Fish Stick."

"Whatever."

Alex and I walked to the Mess Hall, we were both quiet.

"Who was that guy?"

"Jake."

"He likes you, that's for sure."

"Maybe that's why he was flirting with me." She rolled her eyes.

"WHat's your problem?"

"You are." Alex growled then stalked ahead of me.

* * *

Everything seemed to be getting weirder and weirder over the time. I was training with Alex and she wasn't as easy to beat as anyone else in CHB. She tripped me about four times, took my sword eight times and cut or kicked me about twilve times. Alex refused to let me use water as a loophole because she wasn't phasing into a wolf.

"You are not going to win." Alex growled

"Wanna bet?"

"I can't take you're money, that'll make me a gambling bitch." Alex remarked

"Oh yeah I forgot you're just a bitch."

Alex kicked me in my chest and I fell backwards; I quickly got up and flipped my sword and catched it easily. Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her hand over her chest with her foot tapping.

"Are you done?" Alex asked "Can we start now?"

"Eager to kick my ass, Garcia?"

"Shut the hell up, Jackson." She hissed

She ran at me with her dagger ready to stab me, I blocked her with my eyes widen at her viciousness and I grabbed her hand and took her dagger, throwing it to the side. I forced her onto the ground and I straddled her legs and pinned her wrist above her head. Our faces were inches from each other, her breath was hot on me, it smelled sweet and unviting. I licked my lips and Alex stared at me with questioning silver eyes. She had the most beautiful heart shaped face I have ever seen. I felt myself get closer to her (if possible). Alex pushed me off of her with her hands shaking slightly.

"We better go." Alex muttered and ran from the training ground.

I propped myself up with my elbows and stared at where Alex's figure disappered into the forest.

Did I have a crush on Alex?

* * *

**Some Palex fluff! Percy has a crush on Alex ;) maybe Alex has one too. Review and I'll give you a hug!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surpise chapter! Hold on to your chairs! This is my favorite chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, but I wished I owned Logan Lerman!**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

It's been about five days since Percy had first gotten here. I was sure if I liked him or if I didn't. My Dad was getting worse and worse, last night he had brunt me with his cigarette and cut me with his pocket knife. I had brought the picture of my mom in my bag without even thinking. I realized it when I was going through my bag in my cabin.

I let my tears soak my pillow as I cried, I was laying on my bed in my cabin. I was swore all over and I felt so bad. My back had bright angry welts on my back and my whole body was covered in bruises. There was a knock on the door and I looked up weakly from my pillow, wiping my tears I sat up. I grabbed a notebook from the floor and set it in front of me with a pen so it looked like I wasn't crying. _Yeah that'll work..._

"Come in!" I said loudly

The door opened "Hey Al-" Percy paused when he saw me "What happen? Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you crying?"

"I don't cry." well that's a lie, but it used to be true

"Alex Garcia was crying." He teased me

"I DO NOT CRY!" I hissed crossing my arms over my chest "What do you want anyways?"

"Chiron said there's something in the woods that is a threat, he wants us to check it out." Percy replied unusaul soft

"Okay," I said getting up off my bed "Come on."

We walked out of my cabin in silence...of course. Well it surprises me that we're not fighting and that's an establishment!

* * *

"Percy, I think he lied...again." I groaned as we walked in the dark forest with flashlights.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked checking a bush with his flashlight.

"I mean that we searched the whole forest and we haven't found anything; if you ask me I think he just told us so we could be alone."

"Why?"

"Like hell I know."

I realized he was closer than I thought, I took a step back shocked. _Whoa were the hell did that come from?_

"Do you think he did it on purpose?"

"No dip, sherlock." I remarked sarcastically

"I'm done Alex."

"What?"

"Why the hell do you hate me?" Percy shouted

"I don't hate anyone." I snapped then was slammed against a tree by a very strong body.

"You freaking enjoy every minute of training because you know you can hit me, you try and try to get at me with remarks, but guess what Alex! I'm a Half Blood. I don't give up that easily!" Percy hissed "And you know what you are a bitch, but then again you are _the _bitch, Garcia."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I hissed struggling to break free from the strong body holding me against a tree. "I'm a Half Bred, _we _never give up! And get your hands off me, you asshole!"

"Answer my question. Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT! IT'S A REFLEX, IT'S HOW I PROTECT MYSELF!" I yelled

Percy's eyes and expression soften, he didn't look mad at me anymore. "Why?"

"Because guys step on you and you don't even know it until you're heart is completely broken." I whispered

Percy said nothing, I closed my eyes trying not to let my tears fall from my eyes. This had gone to far. I felt pressure on my lips, I opened my eyes and realized he was kissing me. I hesitated and kissed him back. My wall was broken Things started to heat up, he started to kiss down my jaw to the throat of my neck. I let out a small cry when he kissed a sensitive spot, he came back up and pressed his lips back against my lips. My teal cardigan fell off my shoulder as Percy and I kissed roughly. He kissed down my neck and bit on a sensitive spot, he covered my mouth with my hand from screaming. He removed it and pressed his mouth against mine.

I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips, his hands went to my back pockets and I felt both of my sleeves drop down to my elbows. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE EXPOSING SKIN! _a voice screamed in my head. I opened my eyes and pushed Percy off of me and lifted my sleeves back wear it was covering my whole entire arms. I backed away from a confused Percy.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"I...Percy..." I couldn't take it anymore. Percy's beautiful face was full of confusion, I felt a pinge of guilt.

I bolted past him back to The Volt, it started raining. I couldn't see where I was going exactly, I felt dizzy and I tripped over something. The rain poured hard on me as I fell on the ground sobbing. My curls and clothes were soaked as I curled into a ball, sobbing. I squeezed my eyes shut, it tasting his sweet breath and felling his lips against my lips, jaw and neck. I didn't know what the feeling was like how it was until now. I sobbed harder.

I had kissed Percy Jackson and I almost blew my cover because of him. Why did I do that? I don't know why I did, but it gave me a weird feeling, nothing I've felt ever...

_Are you falling for him?_

_

* * *

_

**_I had to add the begining to their reltionship! Saucy chapter if I do say so myself, but obviously Percy likes Alex! REVIEW please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's P.O.V

After Alex ran away, I went back to The Volt before it started raining; I had kissed Alex Garcia and it actually felt good. Her lips were so soft and she smelled like vanilla. I thought I was never going to stop kissing her, but obviously she proved me wrong. She had pushed me away and ran away as if I burned her. I didn't get her at all, one minuter she's trying to rip my head off then another minute she's kissing me back.

"Yo, Perce!" I felt a nudge on my shoulder

My eyes fluttered open "Miles?"

"It's nearly one P.M. , are you hung-over?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me guess, it's a Alex hung over."

"Why the hell would I have a Alex hang over?"

"You and Alex were out late, but Alex never came back."

I sat up quickly with my eyes widen "What?"

"Whoa, Perce, come down; she'll be fine, she is a werewolf and the forest is partically her second home."

I was already out of my bed fully awake now. I pulled a shirt over my naked chest and a pair of jeans after nearly tripping while I was pulling off my sweatpants and I tied the shoelace of my nikes. I bolted out of the door.

I ran out of the borders and into the forest as quickly as I could. I tried looking for Alex around The Volt outside area and I couldn't help, but feel worried. I saw a body laying on its side with dark hair long hair. I stopped aburtly and walked closer to the body. It was Alex and she was asleep. She still had on the same grey tank top on with the teal jacket, shorts and black combat boots. They looked damp.

"Alex," I muttered

"Leave...me...alone." she mumbled

I sighed and picked her up, she thrashed against me "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I kept in walking. I looked down at her and was startled by her staring up at me with her _extremely _bright silver eyes.

"I hate you." She said flatly

"Yeah, sure."

"whatever." she hissed "Put me down!" she shrieked

"Ha, after yesterday?" I scuffled "You'll run again."

Her expression changed "I'm sorry, Fish Stick."

"Excuse me?"

"I said sorry."

"You, Alex Garcia, just apologized to 'Fish Stick'"

Alex sighed "I am sorry."

"Ha yeah right."

Alex fell silent then she looked back up at me "Please?"

I sighed and set her on her feet where she was up to my shoulder, she sat down on a log and stared at me courisely.

"Why did you come for me?"

"I dunno, I guess I like you."

She cocked her head "You guess?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, I like you, Trouble."

"Trouble?"

"You cause trouble and it seems like it follows you everywhere."

"Uh-huh." She grinned "I like you too, Percy."

"Whoa, back up! You called me Percy!" I exclaimed

"Of course that's the only part you got, you idiot."

I laughed and sat next her "I heard you,Trouble."

She glanced at me "Whatever, Fish Stick."

"how would you view our reltionship?"

"Insane, love-hate, unbelievably complicated."

"You came up with that answer pretty quickly!" I said accusenly

She laughed "_Yeah _and?"

I pressed my lips onto hers "Are you going to run away?"

She kissed me hard "No,"

"Good."

Alex got up "Come on."

"Alright," I got up

* * *

"YOU AND ALEX ARE FREAKING GOING OUT! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Dude Miles, relax." I said "I don't know if it's offical."

"But...you...Alex...hate...what?" He stammered

"I really like Alex, alot."

"Wow, Perce, you idiot, you're really playing with fire here."

"She is the daughter of goddess of fire..." I trailed off

"You _know_ exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Whatever, Miles."

Miles was scolding at me when he found out what happen last night. We were in The Mess Hall, and Alex was no where to be seen. I had no idea why Miles was making such a freaking big deal about this!

"Please, do you know _Alex Garcia_!" Miles scolded "She's a total _monster_."

"You just now notice?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do, but I like her."

"Okay, she is my friend,but Percy, are you sure about this?" Miles questioned

"Hell yeah,"

"Uh-huh, why her though?"

I shrugged "I dunno, she's like a darker reality."

"You've got a point there."

"I know and I really like her...once again. She's the first girl I've liked since Annabeth."

"Who?"

"Annabeth Chase, she's the daughter of Athena."

"Oh," Miles said "Alex sounds speciel." he winked.

"Miles, shut the hell up."

"Whatever, Percy, you of all people can control Alex." Miles said

"Trust, me I doubt it that'll ever happen."

"Alright, Lover Boy, relax."

Alex's P.O.V.

"OH MY GODS!" Mia shrieked

"What?"

"YOU AND FREAKING PERCY JACKSON!" She screamed

I winced "Will you shut the hell up?"

"Fine, why didn't you tell me you liked him?'

"Uh, because it's my business not any one elses."

"Because I'm you're freaking bestfriend/cousin!" She exclaimed

"Does it really matter?" I asked sitting on my bed, I took off my combat boots and damp socks.

I stood up and took of my cardigan, tank top and shorts, leaving me in a black bra and boyshorts. Mia handed me a dark grey tank top, a london bleached crop top and old blue supa skinny jeans and black combat MIA boots. She handed me a black jacket; my hair was dry now, but it was curly and wild. I didn't really care though, it doesn't matter. I put the clothes on silently.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell!" Mia whined

"I was avoiding this!" I snapped

"Okay, I see you're point." Mia agreed "But, honestly..."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Three 'O clock, why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Fine, relax, Bonita."

"I swear to Zeus if you call me _Bonita _one more time, I'm going to slap you."

Mia had on a foggy purple, blue, red and wite shirt, white jeans and black flat sandals, her dark hair was pulled in a messy bun; her nails were painted violet, as for mine they were painted black-pitch black.

"Whatever," Mia rolled her eyes "Are you going to go the bonfire today?"

"I guess so, what time is it again?"

"Nine PM, do you think you can break loose from _him_." Mia asked chirpy like

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yay! This is going to be great."

"How the hell is that suppose to be great? It's just sitting infront of fire with fatting white trash?"

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I walked toward the bonfire, I saw Alex on a trunk, staring at the fire quietly. She was in a oversized red plaid shirt, a grey tank top, dark blue shorts and black combat boots, her hairs was braided in low messy pigtails. I sat next to her. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Hey, Trouble."

She looked at me "Hey,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"I need to clearifie, something."

She looked back at the water "Go ahead."

"So are we going out?"

Alex's lips were pressed together firmly and she hesitated.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I'll break your heart."

I turned my head to look at her face "Maybe I'll break yours." She looked at me.

"Nobody breaks my heart."

* * *

**TA DA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered opened, I groaned as I tried to get up. Blood matted in my hair, and blood stained my white shirt. I whimpered and couldn't move, my rib was broken probably. My dad walked toward me, I squeazed my eyes closed.

"You stupid bitch, you should go to hell."

"Please..." I whimpered

He sneered "Please what?" he kicked me in my stomache and ribs.

"Please, dad."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" He screamed at me

I covered my face, but he kicked me in it before I could and I screamed in pain. I had laying there for hours I guess.

_I walked in to the townhouse, quietly closing the door trying not to attract attention to myself. A saw a flicker of fire than disappeared causing me to think I was imagining things. But I knew I wasn't, for the love of Zeus I knew I wasn't. I pressed my back against the door, hoping I would avorate through the wall, but it wasn't exactly successful as usual..._

_"Where the hell where you?" his voice was sickly calm_

_I swear to Zeus, he could pass as The Godfather. _

_"I...I had to go to work." I stammered_

_"You were going to tell some one what I'm doing? Do you think that'll scare me!" _

_"No...I...I didn't, I had to work, I have the money if that's what you want." I reached in my bag and grabbed the wad of bills that I had found on my bed when I went to grab my bag in my cabin._

_He got up and snatched the money out of my hand and counted it quickly and threw the wad across the room. He grabbed my upper arm roughly yanking me closer to him. He was snarling and it scared the crap out of me. "How the hell is this shit suppose to pay for the hell I've put up with?" he yelled._

_I winced "I'm sorry, Antonio, I swear I'll make more money!" I whimpered _

_He slapped across the face, hard "You think that's going to solve every problem! You lazy ass cow!" He roared_

_He pushed me to the ground, I landed with a thud and I felt like I was small and vulnerable; I wanted my mom here._

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek "I'm sorry...please..."_

_"I swear you are just as stupid as you're damn dumbass mother!"_

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" I snapped_

_He kicked me in my stomach and ribs, he took out his pocket knife and cut my shoulder. I shrieked in pain as the blood drept onto my shirt, he had kicked me again and this time my head hit the coffee table and blood trickled down my head. I felt dizzy and I fell laying on the gound. As my dad walked away from me, my eyes started closing. Until i saw nothing, but blackness._

My dad walked away from me and I got up weakly; I walked to my room and locked the door. I walked into my bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. I turned the shower on and got inside of it, the water fell heavily on me as I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed. The blood mixed with the water, making it pink. As I sat there, sobbing, I closed my eyes, traveling down my memories. Something were blurry, while others were all too vivid.

_Go toward heat. _a voice told me, it had to be my mom. I completely ingored her,

"Leave me alone." I managed to choke out from my sobs "You were never there..."

I controlled myself and turned the water off and got out of the shower. I felt better suddenly. I wrapped a towel around me tightly and walked out of the bathroo,; I walked into my closet grabbing whatever my hands got on to first. A grey Van Helan oversized sweater that covered my hand till my finger tips, black skinny jeans and black combat boot. I looked at myself in my mirror, a black eye, a split lip and huge hand mark on the corner of my mouth; _great, faciel damage, Mia's gonna be pissed. _I snorted at my own words and began to cover up the bruises with natural make up; I had to use the entire bottle.

I grabbed my bag and my phone, I quietly walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the house without being noticed by anyone (a.k.a my dad). I was lost in the crowd of people that were on the sidewal. I took mky phone out of my pocket and checked the time, twelve-thirty. My phone began ringing and I checked the collar ID, it was Percy. I answered it.

"Hey."

_"Where the hell are you?" he said "You missed first and second period."_

"Lets skip."

_"What?" Percy qestioned "Where are you? Are you okay?"_

_No, I'm not. _"Yeah, I'm okay," I checked my surroundings "Central Park."

"_I'll see you there." _

"Bye, Fish Stick."

"_Bye, Trouble."_

I hung up and sat a bench, I was think about Percy and I. It wouldn't last long or anything., it's not because I lo...like him, it's because of Antonio and my other secrets. No matter how hard I push him away, he still manages to come back.

"Alex!" I heard a voice called out.

Percy's P.O.V

I walked down the sidewalk and saw Alex sitting at a bench and my mouth had a wide smile on.

"Alex!" I called out

She stood up and looked at me with a small smile. Her nearly black curls fell freely, she had a oversized Van Helan, skinny tights and clunky black boots. She reminded me of Thalia.

"Hey, Trouble." I said right infront of her now.

"Hey," Alex said she got on her tip toes and pecked my lips.

We began walking down the park, we got a bridge cross and Alex leaned against the railing on her back and looked at me with a smile.

"You do realize, Chiron is going to kill us for ditching."

She shrugged "So?"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, I pressed my forehead against hers "You'd leave me here," I whispered "With Mia and Miles, alone."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away "Idiot." she stepped closer to me "Uh, you've got something on your shirt."

"What..." I looked down.

She kissed me once I looked down, I lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I tighten my arms around her waist and she pulled away, laughing. Alex sighed and shook her head, I smiled down at her, since she was only up to my shoulder. Alex leaned back against the railing and looked at the grey water. I leaned against the railing too and stared at the hispanic next to me. She looked like she was in deep thought. I noticed something on her arm.

"Hey, what happen?" I said grabbed her wrist examining a bruise that was on her forearm

"I bumped my arm on my desk." Alex muttered looking down.

I raised an eyebrow"Seriously?" _since when is she clumsy?_

"Yeah, Fish Stick." She rolled her eyes "Even I can be clumsy."

_Yeah, that's a lie _"Alright." My phone started ringing "Wait a second."

_Crap, Annabeth. _I touched ignore and turned to Alex with a smirk. "Its no one important."

Alex scuffled and rolled her eyes "You liar."

I wrapped me arms around her petite waist and lifted her up "No one sepciel, seriously."

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck "Oh I believe you." sarcasm dripped her voice.

_Why is she so smart? More like a smart ass... _I let her go and she landed on her ass, with a huff.

"Damn you and you're stupid ass tallness." Alex grummbled as she got up and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at me.

"That's my girl."

She growled and looked up at me "I'm not anyones girl."

I laughed "Sure, c'mon lets go somewhere."

She raised an eyebrow "Like?"

"The movies or something."

"Okay?" She shurgged

"ALEX!" a voice questioned

"Blaze?" Alex's eyes widen and spun around.

There was a woman in her late twenties, she had long straight aubrun hair with darkish palish pink streaks, light tan skin and blue eyes. She had a dark orange tank top on, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Alex raced toward her and the woman hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gods, how are you!" auburn said then whispered something in her ear. Alex nodded

They walked back toward me and "This is Percy Jackson, Percy this is Blaze Simpson."

"Blaze?"

"My real name is Smashly."

"Oh," I said "Blaze it is."

"Oh my gods, I missed you!" Blaze exclaimed hugging Alex again.

"Where were you! Where did you go?"

"Texas believe it or not."

"Sorry, but how do you know her, Trouble?"

"She used to be my nanny..." Alex answered

"Yeah, I used to take care of this little pup!"

My eyes widen "_She _knows?"

Blaze laughed "Yeah, I'm a witch."

I almost chocked "A witch?"

"Hell yeah, dude."

"I'll let you guys catch up, I'll talk to you later, Trouble."

She looked at me with hesition "Are you sure?"

I kissed her "It's fine."

Blaze smiled at us "It's nice meeting you."

Alex's P.O.V

As Percy walked away from Blaze and I, I turned to her. She was still the same Blaze I've known since I was ten.

"How bad is he?"

I sighed "Horrible..." I shifted my shoulder so it fell off of my shoulder revealing the long scar on my shoulder.

"Oh my gods, Alex." she whispered

I shrugged "I'm used to it."

"Percy's a keeper." Blaze stated

I smiled "I know..."

"He's pretty hot,"

I gave a cheecky smile "I know."

"Oh look at you, Ms. Cocky!"

I laughed and shook my head "Why are you back?"

"I want to make sure he doesn't do what he did to _her_."

* * *

**WHo's _her? SOrry I haven't uploaded in a couple of weeks, school is killing me! REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU GET COOKIES!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's P.O.V

I grazed my fingers over the Romeo + Juliet, it was old fashion style and old. I think I just fell in love with a book... I sighed and went to the casher and gave the guy twenty dollars, I was in a light grey shirt, ripped jeans and black combat boots. I had tried to tame the mess I call hair,but I had settled with a grey beanie and I had rubbed cover up on my arms and the bruisse. RIght now I was at my favorite bookstore and the guy gave me a my reciept; I walked outside, putting the book in my bag and dailed Mia's number

"_Hey, Alex." _Mia greeted

"Did I wake you up?"

_"No, did you just wake up?" _

"Yeah..."

"_W__e're still going to that club aren't we?"_

"Hell yeah, but who are you bringing?"

"_Oh um...Miles, I guess."_

I was taken back "Miles?"

"_Yeah, he's fun and a good dancer..."_

I laughed "Alright Mi-Mi, but really? Since when do you hang out with Miles?"

_"Since you and Percy got together __and ditched me for him."_

"I didn't ditch you! I was just hanging out with my boyfriend, that's a crime?"

_"Oh please, Ali, you know that you're in love with Percy Jackson!"_

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, Mia, but honestly I like him...well alot, so _excuse_ me for being in l...like with him_." Smooth, Alex, in like? WHat the hell was that?_

Mia laughed _" 'in like' what the hell? Who are you and what have you done with Alex?"_

"Don't mock me, tu puta** (Translation : You bitch ;)**!"

_"Chill, Alex! OK so come over my place when a hour before we leave."_

"Okay see you then?"

_"Yeah!" _

"Bye."

_"Yeah, bye." _

I hung up and I took out my phone, dailing Percy's number, he didn't pick up his phone. I began walking toward his house, I had a bad feeling in my stomach as I walked toward his apartment complex. I got there, and I checked in the plant that was next to the door for the hidden key. What? We've dating for about a month now, of course he would show me where the key was. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I walked up the stairs and to his apartment, the door was unlocked, _why? _I stepped inside and heard mumbling coming from his room.

I walked toward his room without making a sound, the door was slightly open. My eyes widen, there stood Percy talking to my mom. _Her. _The woman who left me with that monster. The woman who doesn't love me. . My silver eyes fixed on her, her curly hair was in a greek style bun, she had a red chiton and she had greek jewelry. SHe was beautiful, I really looked like her... They hadn't notice me in the apartment at all. _Thank Gods. _I listened to what they were saying.

"You should not date her, Perseus!" She said

"For the record my name is Percy and why shouldn't I date Alex?"

"Because...because..." Percy smirked as she thought of an answer. "Because she isn't right for you, she's a misfit!"

That stung, my dad was right, she never did love me.

"No she isn't!" Percy exclaimed angrily, that shocked me too_. _He just defended me. "She isn't bad, she's just like that, because you left her!"

My mom's eyes widen "Do not speak to me like that!"

"Oh and you speak about you're daughter in a bad way, but I can't defend her!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Yes I do! You know why because I love her!"

My knees almost gave out from under me, but I got controll. _He loves me? Oh my gods... _My mom brushed a frustrated tear away then disappeared.

I stepped into the room "Percy?" I whispered, he ran his hand through his hair, he didn't hear me "Percy?"

He froze and turned around "Alex?" He gulped "How long were you standing there?"

"Well I wasn't excatly standing in this spot." I said sarcastically

His expression turned serious "I'm serious."

"Long enough to hear that you love me."

"Oh um, well I..I..."

I walked closer to him and kissed him "Percy, I love you too."

"You better." he growled and pressed his lips harder against mine.

"Believe me I do." I said against his lips then he started kissing down my neck, his sneaky hand took of my beanie and slide my sleeve down exposing my shoulder to him.

He kissed a trail down my neck to my shoulder. I felt my knees give hands at the small of my back inched under my T-shirt, drawing smooth circles on the skin right above the waist band of my jeans. But they go any higher or any lower. They stayed content where they were. Suddenly my back was flat against a wall of his apartment and a knee was slipping between my legs. When he was done with the exploration of my mouth—leaving me with muscles like jelly, he kissed down my neck. I nearly collapsed. Thank gods he caught me, laughing, and pressed me even tighter against the wall.

Things starting heating up and it got to the point where I had lost my shirt and jeans, all I knew my shoes, shirt, jeans were thrown some where. Percy was only in jeans, because his shirt was lost too, he kissed down my neck and I grabbed his face and pressed my lips onto his. We fell on top the bed.

"Alex?" his voice was soft.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you sure about this?"

I stared up at him "Yes, most defiently."

That's pretty much all he needed.

* * *

Percy's hand caressed my bare shoulder, I had my head on his chest.

"I love you know that right?" I asked

He smirked and kissed my forehead "I love you too, Trouble."

"What?"

"How long have we been dating?"

"Um, a month I think."

He smiled "It feels like years."

"You're so corny."

"And you're agressive, the corny king wins."

"Did I just sleep with some one who just said "corny king"?"

He rolled over so he was ontop on of me "You're point?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Am I your first?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow "Yes, am I yours?"

"Yes," I lied, I didn't mean to lie. It's just for my protection...

"Then we're good." He smirked, then there was a noise, Percy eyes widen "Shit! That's my mom!"

My eyes widen, I bolted out of the bed and went to grab my underwear and bra.I turned around scowling "Stop staring at my ass! Get dress!"

I rushed to put my clothes back on and Percy had already put his clothes back on. His mom walked inside his room once I had my shirt over my head.

"Hey, Perc-" she looked at me with her eyes widen "Who's this?"

"This is Alex, my girlfriend, she's a half bred."

"And that is?"

"Half werewolf half demi god." I answered

"Oh, a wolf, well it's nice to meet you." She said

"You too." I said "I have to go meet with Mia, Percy, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah,"

I kissed his cheek "Bye," I said "Um, bye ." I said to his mom.

"Bye, Trouble."

"Call me sally!" She scolded

I nodded with a small smile and walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

* * *

I walked into Mia's room in her mom's apartment, with a wide smile and Mia turned around from her mirror with raised eyebrows.

"What's up, smiley? You're glowing." Mia said

"Oh nothing..." I answered

"OH MY GODS!" she shrieked jumping up from her chair.

"What?"

"You had sex with Percy!" She screamed

I nodded my head "Well..."

SHe crushed me in a hug "I'm so happy!"

"Let's get ready, I refuse to get into detail."

Mia groaned "Fine! I have your dress and shoes, I know how I want to do your make up. It's almost four," _It's four?_ "So we should leave around eight, because the club is about a hour away..."

"Wow, you have that done and ready..."

"Uh-huh!" SHe nodded like a child.

"Ok, lets get ready."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her closet, dropping my bag on her bed and went to her closet. To my surpise she had my clothes ready.

"What should I do first?"

"You're make up and hair." Mia replied

"Okay," I said walking to her other mirror. _She could be a daughter of freaking Aphordite..._

I sat down and started doing my make up, I grabbed the black pencil eyeliner and did my eyes, I may have put atleast four layers and I put massacara on; I red lip gloss on too. I grabbed the hair straightener and started straighting my hair, but Mia stopped me.

"What's it like?" she asked putting her brush done and looked at me.

"What's what like?" I asked

"Having..." she got up "Let me help you." She went behind me and took the straightener out of hand and started doing the back of my head.

"Are we really having this converstion?"

She laughed "I know it sounds weird, never mind." she cocked her head "You look like you have bangs."

"Weird..." I absorbed "So the club is just like karaoke, right?"

"Yup and you're done."

"Thanks Mi-Mi." I got up from the chair and turned to her. Her make up was perfect, she had slight light pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner and light pink lip stick, she had liquid eyeliner too.

I looked at her bed and there were our oufits. Mine was a white striped crop top, stone washed skinny jeans and black converse with black laces. It was very me. I changed into it quickly as Mia finshed her hair. The skinny jeans hugged the right places and so did the crop top- that had a black cami under it. I looked awesome.

"Wicked." Mia stated turned to the side of her chair looking at my outfit.

"You think?" I said

She changed into shorts, a pink sparkly tank top and black ankle boots. She looked awesome of course, leave it to Mia to get good outifts.

* * *

Percy's POV

Alex and Mia stood next to eachother as I was to Alex side and Miles was to Mia's side, the club was amazing and there was two girls singing too. _Oh crap it's karaoke!_

"Let's sit." she grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her over to a table.

"The girl is hyper apparently." Miles said

I laughed "Yeah, come on before Mia comes and drags us by our ears."

"I'm with you on that." Miles and I walked to the table where Alex and Mia were at.

"This place is AWESOME!" Mia squealed

"Is she always like this?"

ALex and Miles nodded "Everytime we go out."

Alex shipped over to my lap and leaned into me, she made a face "I'm gonna get a drink." she got up and walked over to the bar.

The two girls that were singing walked over to the table and the brunette sat down in Alex's chair (before she took my lap as a seat), she gave me a flirty smile and leaned in.

"You're eyes are insane." She said

"Uh, yeah...thanks?" I said

"DO you come here offent?"

"No...first time here."

"Well if you need a hand to hold I'll be there."

"Excuse me, he has a girlfriend." Mia said looking neverous. Probably she didn't want Alex to kill anyone...

"I don't see a girlfriend."

"Turn around." a voice hissed

THe brunette turned around annoyed and looked up at Alex.

Alex glared "You see her now." She growled

SHe stood up "Well I don't see much."

"What the hell did you just say." Alex snarled taking a step closer to the girl.

Miles and I got up quickly and tried to distract them.

"Did you know dogs can hold anger in for a long time?" I hinted

"I prefer wolves." Alex growled

"And you probably are a dog- bitch."

"Oh hell no!" Alex's hand formed into a fist "You think you can just say that and get away with it, then there is gonna be hell to pay. I'm going to kick you're white ass."

"If you think yo're so high and mighty, prove it. Up on stage. Sing." The girl snapped

ALex smirked "No problem."

"Go."

"Stupid bitch." Alex hissed walking past her onto the stage as the girl and her friend sat at a table.

Alex went to the microphone and the DJ stared at her for a second.

"What's you're name?" he asked into the microphone.

"Alex Garcia."

"Alright, Alex, what song are you going to sing for us tonight?"

"Show Me How You Burlesque."

"Are you sure, that song is pretty fast pace."

Alex rolled her eyes "Just play the song." she snapped

"Alright." he played the music.

**(A/N I know that Selena Gomez can sing, but imagine Christine Aguilera's voice :)**

Alex began singing

_Underneath the city lights_  
_There is a world few know about_  
_Where rules dont apply, no_  
_And you cant keep a good girl down_

My mouth was wide open as Miles and Mia didn't look shocked, actually proud.

_She going through the club looking for a good time_  
_Gonna make that_  
_Shake that_  
_Money on the dime_  
_Dont need a sugga daddy_  
_Shell be working it just fine_  
_Up on the table_  
_Shell be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

Alex jumped onto the girls table and did some kind of dance move...that was hot. And jumped onto the bar.

_Babydoll just come alive_  
_Under the spotlight_  
_All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_  
_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_  
_Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Wont let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_This is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up_  
_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Wont let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_This is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up_  
_Show me how you burlesque_

_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_  
_Shes a whole lot of glam, take sugar, take spice_  
_Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_  
_Give a little work, what_  
_Up on the table_  
_Well be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

At this point people were dancing already.

_Everybody just come to life_  
_Under the spotlight_  
_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_We say_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_  
_Here come the ladies bout to give a little show_  
_He-eh-eh-hey_  
_Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Wont let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_This is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up_  
_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Wont let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_This is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up_  
_Show me how you burlesque_

_Ok girls, lets show how its done_  
_It aint over till we say_  
_And weve only just began_

_Lemme hear you say_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah_  
_Say yeah yeah yeaah_  
_Say yeaah yeah yeah_

_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Wont let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_This is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up_  
_Show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Wont let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_This is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up_  
_Gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up_  
_Show me how you burlesque_

She hopped off the bar and walked toward the girls' table "Take that bitchs." She smirked and walked back to our table.

"That was amazing! That was hot! That was...wow." I exclaimed picking her up and spun her around.

Alex laughed "Thanks Fish Stick."

"THat was awesome as usual." Miles and Mia stated

"You two knew she could sing and didn't tell me?"

"YEAH!" Mia exclaimed

"Who wants to hear Alex Garcia sing again?" THe DJ exclaimed

The club cheered and whistled, Alex turned to Mia "Want to?"

"HELL YEAH!" Mia exclaimed as they walked onto the stage and grabbed two microphones.

**[Mia]**  
_You come from here_  
_I come from there_  
**[Alex]**  
_You rock out in your room_  
_I rock a world premiere_  
_We're more alike than_  
_Anybody could ever tell_  
(Ever tell)  
**[Alex]**  
_Friday, we're cool_  
_Monday, we're freaks_  
_Sometimes we rule_  
_Sometimes we can't even speak_  
_But we can get up and_  
_Let loose and LOL_  
**[Mia]**  
_It may seem cliche_  
_For me to wanna say_  
_That you're not alone_  
_(That you're not alone_)  
**[Alex]**  
_And you can call i'm cool_  
_But it's a simple fact_  
_I got your back_  
_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

**[Alex and Mia]**  
_'Cause we're one and the same_  
_We're anything but ordinary_  
_One and the same_  
_I think we're almost lengendary_  
_You and me the perfect team_  
_Chasing down the dream_  
_We're one and the same_

They began dancing the same moves and they had wide smiles on their faces. Alex looked like she was having fun.

**[Mia]**  
_I'm kind of like you_  
_You kind of like me_  
_[Selena Gomez]_  
_We in the same song_  
_And a different key_  
_It's got a rhythm_  
_Than you and me_  
_Can get along_  
_(Get along)_  
**[Alex]**  
_It may seem cliche_  
_For me to wanna say_  
_That you're not alone_  
**[Mia]**  
_And you can call i'm cool_  
_But it's a simple fact_  
_I still got your back_

**[Alex and Mia]**  
_'Cause we're one and the same_  
_We're anything but ordinary_  
_One and the same_  
_I think we're almost lengendary_  
_You and me the perfect team_  
_Shaking up the scene_  
_We're one and the same_

_'Cause we're one and the same_  
_We're anything but ordinary_  
_One and the same_  
_We're so good moment momentary_  
_Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_'Cause we're one_  
_Anything but ordinary_  
_You and me the perfect team_  
_Chasing down the dream_  
_Oh, You and me the perfect team_  
_Shakïng up the scene_  
_We're one and the same_

At the end of the song they hugged and they walked off the stage laughing as Miles and I were clapping and whistling.

"That's a pretty old song, don't you think?" Miles asked

"We're one and the same!" ALex mocked singing jumping up and down.

"Alright guys that was Alex and Mia!" the DJ said "You don't hear voices like that, especially Alex's!"

Alex laughed and turned to me "Want to leave?"

"Sure,"

Alex and I walked into central park, she was quiet and so was I. This was unbelieve...

"Why did you tell me?"

"What?"

"THat you could sing."

"Oh well I don't sing anymore." she mummbled sitting down on the grass.

I sat next to her "Why?"

"I just don't, I just wanted to shut that her up." Alex laid on her back staring at the stars.

"You're good you know that right?"

Alex sighed "Drop it, Percy."

"Fine."

But I was detremine to find out what had happen to Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLD ONTO YOUR SOCKS! Sorry guys**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

"Percy, please can you help me with the boxes? There in the car I think." Alex asked

"Why do we even need this crap?"

She shot me a glare "Ask Chiron, why don't you?" she said

She had a black leather hooded jacket, black skinny jeans and black converse, she almost blended in the dark when she was outside. I turned around to look at her and saw she was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a smirk. Chiron had ordered us to bring in the new shelter shirts and there was like twenty boxes.

Her face soften "How many pretties do I have to say before please?"

I laughed and walked up to her, looking down at her "How about kiss?" She laughed and I leaned in and placed my lips onto hers. She leaned back breaking the kiss "I love you, Trouble."

"I love you too,Fish Stick." She replied "Lets go."

I laughed and kissed her forhead, she smile at me and rolled her eyes and we walked toward that I parked in the alley. Alex would keep on making fun of me and telling me something bad is going to happen in a dark alley and then asked me _Have you scene Law and Order : Speciel Victim Unite, most of the crimes or dead bodies are found in dark allies. _Alex was either being sarcastic, ironic or trying to annoy me.

_"_Why the hell did you park in a alley?"

"Because it's empty."

Alex rolled her eyes "Wonder why."

"Well well," we heard a voice say

We turned around and saw three men walking toward us "That's probably why." Alex muttered

"We have some late stayer." one said, they looked us up and down, the one who was talking had a evil grin on his face. I was getting suspicious, I stepped foward, slightly in front of Alex and they edged toward us.

"What are you two doing out so late?" he asked

"Grabbing stuff out of his car." Alex answered her voice was low, I could tell she was scared and I hated it. She looked definte as narrowed her silver eyes.

"What for?" he asked

"None of your damn business." Alex growled lowly,

I was getting pissed, I grabbed Alex's hand and began to walk away, only to be stopped by the guys. My grib tighten on Alex and she pressed herself closer to me, _yup she's scared._

"Look man, we just want to leave." I snapped

"Sorry, man, but it's your girlfriend I want." He grinned evilly "You can leave any time now." I glared him

"Get the hell away from us." Alex hissed, she was trying to be herself, the snarky mean werewolf girl she is, but this time she was terrified.

"You know we can't do that."

"Percy..."

Alex took a step back, getting behind me and the guy grabbed Alex's arm, pulling toward him; I drew my hand in a fist and swung at him punchng him straight in the face. The other punched me in the gut causing me to fall to the ground.

"Percy!" Alex screamed trying to get away from the man.

The men started kicking me in my stomach and pounding me everytime I tried to get up, I was in pain-so much pain **(A/N Percy feels how Alex feels on a daily basic conquinsdent, I think not) **Alex turned around and kneed him, the man growled angrily and slapped across the face.

He grabbed wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder, pressing her to him and she bit onto his arm. He slapped her across the face and Alex fell onto the ground.

"You want to bite, I'll treat you like a bitch." He snarled at her.

As they beat me, he ripped off Alex's clothing and pressed his lips against hers, he looked her up and down, licking his lips. I was sicken, I wanted to kill him, but everytime I tired to get up they would kick and pouch me, all I could do was lay on the floor, helpless. But Alex was even more helpless, I watched as he stroked her. All inside of me told me to kill the man right then and there, but the other half told me I didn't have that energy.

"Please, please, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him." She begged

"SHut the hell up,don't scream and we won't hurt pretty boy."

He took his pants off and then my world collsaped once he began raping Alex, every mintue of it I died inside and I got all of the enregy I had left and the pipes in the all exploded water and attacked he men. The honestly looked terrified the other one- _him, _the rapist, got out of her and pulled his pants up and ran away with the rest. Alex's tears streamed down her face, that's when our eyes met. They were empty, lifeless, they glowed, but didn't sparkle as usual.

I began to crawl over to Alex and lift her up to cradle her, she pressed her face into my shirt and sob in it. I kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered

They call me a hero?

But I can't even save my girlfriend...

* * *

**I'm so sorry its short!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : i don't own PJOS **

**Alex's P.O.V**

My eyes opened slowly, _where am I? _I tried to move but a sharp pain shot into my arm. I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut. _Shit. _I took in a deep breath and looked at my surrounding... Oh crap a _hospitable. _I felt myself groan in frusation.

"Alex?"

My eyes darted to my side, where percy was - sitting- staring at me. Hot tears burned in my eyes as I thought about what had happen last night. Percy rushed over to me and tenderly hugged me as I cried silently, staining his blue shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." he whispered kissing my dark hair.

There was blood, so much blood, I can't take it. I began sobbing. I leaned back against the pillows and wiped my tears away, staring at Percy.

A nurse came inside the room with a roll away table with insturments... _The rape kit... _

She looked at Percy then me "Time to start the rape kit."

My eyes widen as memories flooed drowned me, I began screaming and thrashing. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I started kicked and thrashing, Percy grabbed me by my shoulders and I clawed at his arms trying for him to get off of me. Nurses rushed inside the room, trying to restrain me, then one stuck a needle in my arm. Everything started fading away and I let the blackness consume me.

_As much as I wanted to run, I felt trapped, I wanted to tell Percy to run, but I couldn't find my voice. The man stared at me and cocked his head, he had a evil smile. I remeber his face, how coould I forget? I couldn't forget his face. It haunted me . Percy stepped slightly infront me. _

_"Why are you two out so late?" he questioned_

_I glared at him and finally found my voice "Getting stuff out of his car." my voice had venom in it, I wondered if Percy could tell I was terrified, I try not to be, but this was different. I had the right to be._

_"What for?" He stepped closer to us._

_I wanted to run to get away from him and just try to forget "None of your damn business."_

_Percy let out a growl and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him, trying to get away from them. Yes he could tell I was afraid. The men stopped us from going and my eyes widen. Percy's grip tighten, it was so tight that it hurt me. I put myself closer to him. _

_Percy's glare darken "Look, man, we just want to leave." he snapped at them_

_His stared switched from me to Percy "Sorry, man, but it's your girlfriend I want." He grinned evilly "You can leave any time now." _

_Percy glared at him, I found my voice once again "Get the hell away from us." I hissed, I was trying to be the person I grew up to be - the mean goth werewolf girl. _

_I couldn't phase, I couldn't use fire against him, all because of him and what had happen. Percy held me closer, I felt scared and angry. _

_"You know that we can't do that."_

_I felt sudden realization, I stepped back "Percy..." did he know I was going to run? How could I live with myself if he got hurt because I decieded to run. _

_He grabbed my arm pulled me toward him, my eyes widen with fear and Percy punched him straight in the face. One of the other guys punched Percy into the gut, oh my gods! I knew he would get hurt because of me. I started screaming and thrashing._

_"Percy!" I screamed tears welding in my eyes as I thrashed against the man._

_Percy fell to the ground and they started kicking and punching him everytime he tried to get up. I felt myself getting angry and I turned around kneed him in the stomach, he snarled and slapped me hard across the face. I felt insulted, I felt terrified for Percy and I. He wrapped his arm my shoulders and pressed my back to him and thrashed against him, staring at Percy. _

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then I growled and bit straight on his arm letting my fangs sink into his arm. He screamed in pain and released me, he slapped me harder; in fact it was like a punch and I fell to the ground._

_"You want to bite, I'll treat you like a bitch." He snarled at me._

_He started ripping off my clothes, I tried to fight him off. Why was it me? He pressed his lips against mine. They were blubbery, they weren't soft or sweet like Percy's, I felt my sromach crunch in digust like I was going to vommit. He straddled my legges as I thrashed under him, I felt helpless and terrified. _

_"Please, please, please I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt him!" I begged _

_"Just shut the hell up and we won't hurt pretty boy." He snickered evilly and grabbed my chin and turned my head toward Percy, who was getting beaten._

_He took his pants off and entered me, I burst into tears right then and there. Why was it me? He knew I'm terrified because of what had happen, but why the does it happen to me? It's like some one some where says she looks to happy lets fuck up her life some more. A crash snapped me out of my thoughts, water had burst from the pipes, attacking the men. The man ontop of me got off of me and ran away with the others. _

_I turned my head to look at Percy, he stared at me and didn't say anything. He crawled over to me and rocked me back and froth. I sobbed into his shirt and gribbing it tightly._

I opened my eyes and saw Percy sitting there staring at me. I sighed.

"How do you feel?"

I gave him a _you really want to ask? _look "You don't want to know." I said and tried to shift myself to look at him, but _lower _half was in to much pain to. I whimpered "I feel like shit." There a short simple answer that explained how I felt.

"Alex...I..." He stammered "They said you could go back home today."

_Perfect _"Ok."

I just want run

* * *

**Ok guys I've thinking about my story and well I just don't think anyone really loves my story! No one EVER comments, i mean a couple of people have people who wanted to comment. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT I'm trying to get to my twenties**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter...well sorry doesn't have that much Percy or Mia in it. Just Alex, some NEW characters and her dad of course. Enjoy! I would like to say thank you for all the reviews! I hope it does continues!**

* * *

"He's a bitch." My new found friend, Effy stated about my father and blew out the smoke of the cigarette and leaned back against the steps.

I nodded in agreement "Effs, why the hell didn't we meet before."

Her startling bright blue eyes flashed toward me "I have no idea, but thank gods we did."

Effy Vega and I had met at a party, one that Percy, Miles, Mia or Blaze wouldn't approve of and we had gotten drunk and decided to stay over her apartment. Effy was harsh, intense, nice...to me. She reminded me of myself, I couldn't help but feel a connection with her. She had Telescopic Vision. We had gotten to know each other, she had a London accent if I may add. I felt almost sick when every time I thought about the rape. I needed out and Effy was there to help me. Her her step dad abused she and her mom, so that's why she got me so well. She knew that my dad abused me also.

"Have you been to The Volt?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." Her eyes wandered toward something behind me.

I raised a brow and turned my head toward where she was looking, there was a gorgeous (not as much as Percy though) blond guy with blue eyes and tan skin sitting the steps, reading. He noticed Effy and gave her a small smile. For the fist time in the week I've known her, she blushed and looked away.

"He likes you." I teased her

"No, I doubt Kyle likes me."

"His name is Kyle..."

"Well don't get any ideas, for making plans, we're going out tonight." She flicked the cigarette to the floor and crushed it with her boot.

"Yeah, do you want to ditch?" I asked "We can see if Kyle wants to come."

She nudged my knee "Alex!" She exclaimed laughing

I stood up and grabbed my bag, I grabbed Effy's hand and tugged her up, she grabbed her bag as I dragged her toward Kyle.

"Hey," I greeted him

"Hi..." He looked at us curiously

"I'm Alex, this Effy." I gestured Effy and myself.

"So, Alex and Effy, how can I help you two?" his British accent was friendly.

"Well, we're about to ditch, so want to join?"

He raised a eyebrow at my straight forwardness then smirked "For sure."

Effy smirked, her electric Blue eyes glowed with excitement under her heavy set black eyeliner "Awesome."

"Come on the bell is about to ring." I said brushing a curl out of my face.

Once Kyle grabbed his stuff, we walked away from the school as I stayed quiet, Effy and Kyle seemed to be getting along just fine. As we walked down the sidewalk, I felt myself let my mind wonder, toward my father and what had happen last night.

_My eyes opened and gasped as the razor connected to my skin, first it was surprising then it brought pleasure then numbness. I slid down onto the floor, holding the razor against my bleeding wrist, every thought of my dad, the rape, everything started fading away. I felt relieved and almost glad. I heard banging on the bathroom door, I jumped up to my feet, literally throwing the razor toward the shower, the door burst opened and there stood my dad _

_"You stupid bitch! Don't ever go to the hospitable again!" He screamed at me and grabbed me and threw me against the wall._

_I hit the ground pretty hard when I slid to the ground, I got up and tried to crawl toward the door for the escape, he grabbed me by my head and slammed it against the sink. I screamed in pain, I fell, laying on the ground, with blood trickling down my face. I laid on the floor, pressing the side of y face to the cold marble floor. He kicked me in my ribs, I laid there taking it, without crying or screaming. Every blow he took, I knew that this was my life. Not the fairy tale I thought I had with Percy. He had a evil grin and kicked me once more and left. Leaving me bleeding and staring at the wall. _

"Alex!" Effy snapped

I looked at her and Kyle who stood there staring at me "What?"

"I said do you want to go to there." Effy gestured to the coffee shop that we were standing in front of.

"Oh yeah sure, totally, I need coffee anyway."

"Well, lets go already." Kyle smiled teasingly then held out both of his arms toward us, we laughed and linkd arms with him.

_I'm glad I met him... _a voice popped in my head _Glad I met you two too. _My eyes widen and I looked at Kyle, he winked.

My powers weren't simple or small.

Power one : Superhuman senses

Power two : Power sensing

Power three: Night vision

Power Four : Mind reading

Power five : Mediumship

power six : Psychometry

power seven : Telepathy

We walked inside the coffee shop and sat down at a table, I looked at Kyle curiously. His ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead, baby blue eyes, tan skin and a stocky figure. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw _him. _I gripped the sides of my chair and looked down. Effy noticed my posture change and change of expression, she laid a comforting hand on my knee. He walked past our table without noticing me. Kyle stared at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I don't know." I sighed

Effy scoffed "You don't know?"

"Yeah, Effs, I don't know." I snapped then leaned back in my chair "So, Blondie, you have a girlfriend?"

Effy kicked my leg under the table and I laughed. Kyle chuckled and shook his head. Effy smiled toward him. She was extremely beautiful, she had dark brown long curls, fair skin and startling bright blue eyes. It would be stupid if some one didn't like her. I leaned back in my chair.

Effy sipped her coffee then put her finger tips on her lips slightly gagging "The coffee sucks." she grumbled.

Kyle laughed "Gods, Effy, if it sucks then why the hell are you still drinking it?"

"Yeah, Effy!" I nodded in agreement

She rolled her eyes and set the cup down "Because I want to!"

We all started laughing.

* * *

"Sometimes I think I was born backwards. You know, come out my mom the wrong way. I hear words go past me backwards. The people I should love, I hate. And the people I hate..." Effy didn't finish her sentence because she blew out the smoke of her cigarette and leaned against Kyle who was also smoking.

I leaned against the sofa, and let my eyes wonder around the room. It was Effy's reck room. It basement looking, with a beat up coach, a love seat, a coffee table and a T.V. . The walls were white. I noticed the attraction I had to white, I had no display of emotion and had the ex-ordinary power to make a room bigger when it was all white **(A/N like Alex but she just doesn't know it ;). **I took Kyle's cigarette and took it between my lips and then took the cigarette away from my lips, blowing the smoke out.

"Look at you, Garcia, smoking especially from some one else's." Effy smirked

"I really don't give a shit." I said continuing to smoke Kyles cigarette.

He hadn't seemed to be phased by this, he just took a another one and lit it up. I didn't care if I smoked or not. I was immortal, so was Effy and Kyle, we couldn't die. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"So Kyle, what's you're parents like?" I asked looking up at him.

"My mom died, so its just my dad and I." He said then put the cigarette in the ash tray.

"My dad died too." Effy mumbled.

Kyle and Effy stared at each other for a moment then I decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to g out tonight, Blondie? With us?" I said flicking the cigarette into the ash tray.

"Kyle looked at me "Yeah, sure."

I nodded "Effs, where are we going anyways."

"Bones said he was going to email me the address to me."

Kyle interrupted us "Bones?"

Effy looked back at him "My ex-boyfriend."

Kyle raised a eyebrow "You sound bitter."

I scoffed "Doesn't she just sound bitter, all the time?"

Effy nudged the back of my had with her foot "Shut up."

I checked my phone "Shit guys I got to go, see you guys later?"

"Yeah, for sure." Kyle said

"Yeah," Effy said

I grabbed my leathery brown messenger bag and jacket, "Bye." with that I walked out of the room.

* * *

The hair stylist turned the chair toward the mirror, revealing the darkish purple red, and dark blue highlights in my hair. I stared at myself for a moment, examining myself in the mirror. My silver eyes seemed fierce under my smokey eyeliner **(A/N like effy's from that show I can't really remember the name of the show :( but if you know who I'm talking about that's what her eye make up looks like)**. My shadow grey dress made my new highlights stand out even more, my head piece made my face look more mature as did my make up.

"You look beautiful." The hair stylist said

"Thanks, here." I handed the hair stylist her payment, then got up, grabbing my stuff.

I notced my scar on my wrist, I paused for a moment then ignored it, continuing to put my jacket on. _What ever I can do to numb the pain. _

I smirked as I walked out of the hair salon ready for the new me.

* * *

**There is a review idea I am going to use for the next chapter! But it was anonymous so I don't know who to credit! Truthfully I'm not feeling like Alex's character is right for Selena Gomez, I mean Alex is a dark intense child, and I don't think Selena is right for her. I adore Selena and Lolena, but I'm torn! Review a actress, singer or model you think is good for Alex or just review the story because you know my heart breaks every day that goes by when I don't get a review *tear* anyways REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i've been thinking to redo The Deepest Cut, here's what I'm going to redo.**

**1. My characters (Alex IS GOING TO BE REDONE.)**

**2. My chapters (fix** _**everything**.)_

_**3. Do my storyline over**_

_**I don't know if I should waste time on this or not, so review or PM to tell me? I really have gotten better at writing and I want to try this out, but I don't know if I should or not since I got negative reviews (and I can see why by the way) but please let me know! I would really apperciate it! **_

_**,xox **_

_**BC**_


End file.
